Controlling devices, for example remote controls, for use in issuing commands to entertainment and other appliances, and the features and functionality provided by such controlling devices are well known in the art and have become ubiquitous in the home. Wireless network technologies such as WiFi, Bluetooth, etc., are increasing deployed in homes in support of personal communication, productivity, and entertainment devices such as tablet computers, smart phones, portable email devices, e-books, hand-held games and/or game controllers, portable media players, etc. (all referred to hereafter as “smart devices”).